A driver-drill that utilizes a brushless motor is known. The brushless motor of the driver-drill comprises a sensor circuit board, on which rotation-detection devices are mounted. The rotation detection devices are configured to detect the positions of permanent magnets provided on a rotor and to output rotation-detection signals. The brushless motor also includes a stator having a stator core on which multiple coils are sequentially wound in a delta configuration.